Sofia Falcone
Sofia Falcone '''(March 10, 1987 – November 18, 2016), also known under the alias '''Louisa Gigante,' '''was the daughter of Carmine Falcone and the sister of the late Mario Falcone. Sofia was born and raised in Gotham but moved away to Miami when she was eleven because her father believed a life of crime was too dangerous for her. She returned to Gotham to attend her father's funeral but later stayed to become the new leader of the Falcone Crime Family. A year later, Sofia escaped Blackgate Penitentiary and tried to regain control over the city only to be thrown down several floors of Wayne Enterprises and put into a coma. By October 2016, Sofia had awakened from her coma and she stayed in Gotham, marrying Rocco Gigante and changing her name to Louisa Gigante, after her mother. However, she later revealed herself to be '''The Hangman '''killer and that she was faking her paralysis, biding her time until the holiday killer struck, who she assumed was her brother. However, Sofia turned out to be the '''Holiday' killer under the mind control of Fish Mooney who then shot and murdered Sofia. Biography TBA Personality Initially, Sofia was seen as being a kind and sentimental individual. She entered her father's funeral crying more than others and described herself as feeling "broken". However, her true personality was later revealed when it was discovered that Sofia had her own father killed in order to take control of his organization. Abilities * Genius-level intellect/Expert Tactician/Leader: 'Sofia is highly intelligent, possibly even the smartest one in her family. She was able to form a plan to take over her father's crime family in less than a week and it turned out to be a successful one. She was able to successfully lead the crime family and plan out their tactics and business opportunities. ** '''Master of Deception/Manipulator: '''Sofia is an incredible liar. She was able to convince all of her family members that she was saddened by her father's demise when she, in fact, was the one who had murdered him. * '''Indomitable will/Expert survivor: '''Sofia was described by her brother as someone who is "hard to kill" as she had previously been kidnapped back in Miami by a gang of criminals but managed to gun them all down and escape. It is also mentioned that she had many dangerous run ins when she was younger and growing up in Gotham but managed to survive them all. Sofia also able to miraculously survive being thrown down several floors, merely falling into a coma. Equipment * '''Guns: '''Sofia was given a key to her father's armoury and uses a wide array of rifles, shotguns and machine guns in order to maintain her position as the leader of the crime family. Appearances ''Batman: Anarky Behind the Scenes * In the comics, [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Sofia_Falcone_(New_Earth) '''Sofia Falcone Gigante] is the daughter of Don Carmine Falcone and a major crime lord in Gotham City. She married Rocco Gigante, though not for love but only for one of her schemes. She is later murdered by the Calendar Man during the Long Halloween story arch. Category:Characters Category:Characters From Earth-1 Category:Villains Category:Falcone Crime Family Members Category:Humans Category:Blackgate Penitentiary Inmates Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Characters